This invention relates generally to a float alarm device which is activated by a rising water level and more particularly, to a sump alarm device adapted for mounting on a sump pump which is received in a sump and used for pumping water therefrom.
Heretofore there have been a number of sump alarm devices such as the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,606 to Peters. Also alarm devices have been used in refrigerators and ice boxes for alerting the owner of the unit that water drip pans need to be drained. These devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,324,522 to Saltzman and U.S. Pat. No. 1,602,300 to Grant. More recently an alarm device has been used to sense sewage backup in a sewer line. This alarm device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,187 to Windham. Also an alarm device for a drain system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,789 to Gunther.
While the above prior art patents disclose various types of vertically mounted floats which are elevated by a rising water level and activate alarm devices, none of these devices disclose the specific structure and advantages of the subject invention used in conjunction with a sump pump.